Shameless
by risokura
Summary: One bed. Klavier decides to have a little fun. Apollo commences to freaking out. KlavierApollo


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ace Attorney.

**A/N: **Written for the PW Kink Meme.

-x-

**Shameless  
**

-x-

_Klavier_

It was unmistakably calm and tame for a June night in Los Angeles.

The party crowds had forgone their usual rowdy clubs for more serene activities, it had appeared. Stragglers littered the streets as they always did, but even they seemed to have a demureness about them. Maybe it had been the lingering smell of rain that permeated the air during the day, now settling into the night. Yet, despite the light feeling of the night, tired, steel blue eyes rolled around on a sea of white and gazed at the clock hanging on the opposite wall.

_2:34AM_

Klavier sighed, stretching two limp arms over his head to lengthen his cramped ligaments. He fell back into a slump, closing his eyes and resting back into his silk sheets. It had been two hours since he'd settle into bed and it seemed futile, at best, that he was going to get to sleep anytime soon. Actually, he should have been to sleep hours ago. But, forces beyond his control had other plans. And that reason was currently snoring away happily at his side.

Not that he was complaining, really. But, it had been a long night. What had happened again? Something about two of Trucy's trick rabbits that she lost two or three months ago were finally found and had reproduced in the process. ...Causing the entire Wright Anything Agency to overflow with their offspring. And then there were the plethora of doves that got stuck in one of the air vents and they had to get maintenance to come and fix that mess. ...And then there was a break in the main waterline, the ceiling flooding, the garbage disposal getting backed up and ...

The list went on and on. Could so much have really happened all on one night? Either way, when Apollo showed up at his door step, antennae practically dropping and looking haggard from the day's occurrences, Klavier could do nothing else but great him with a warm smile and step aside to let the shorter man in. The Wrights were staying with an old friend of Phoenix. Or, as Trucy liked to call him, "Daddy's _Special_Friend."

Of course, Apollo had instantly started apologizing the minute he stepped into Klavier's apartment. His voice cracking as his eyes seemed to dart every which way as he tried to keep his hair from falling in his face. Klavier merely nodded his head, the same endearing smile never falling from his lips as he watched Apollo ramble on with such ferocity he only saw from the man when they were in court. After Apollo seemed to have run himself dry, he clapped a warm hand on his shoulder and nodded his head down the hallway toward the bathroom and instructed him to go unwind in the bath for awhile. He looked like he'd been through hell that night and Klavier wanted him to relax.

Apollo fumbled with his words for a minute, eyes traveling to Klavier's hand on his shoulder and then looked back up at the prosecutor with wide, yet heavy eyes. Klavier winced slightly as Apollo managed to crank up the volume as he yelled his affirmation and instantly pulled away from the taller man's touch and hurried down the hall.

This was still new to them.

Klavier's eyes glazed over slightly as he mused about the circumstances that had brought them to where they currently were in present day. Kirstoph's trial, his brother's descent into madness, a darkness settling itself in his heart that Apollo had so bravely pulled forth. He'd folded into himself in the aftermath of that trial. Denounced his love for music, his band, everything had fallen apart. The Prosecutor's Office had put him on a leave, after that trial. Something about him getting his mind right, he wasn't fit to prosecute when he could barely look after himself. He hadn't had it in his heart to even protest their decision. It was as if he had lost everything.

Apollo was the one that smacked him out of his self deprecation, quite literally.

He'd pulled him from out of the myriad of shades of black that seemed to obscure his vision and planted him firmly on solid ground again. He wasn't going to sit around and indulge Klavier's tantrums and depressive fits. Klavier wasn't the only one who had lost something in the midst of all this, hadn't he realized? He would only allow himself to fall apart one more time before he pulled himself together. And that was after the call for the execution came. There was no denial that he was scarred, he knew that. But, he had done all that he could. Sometimes, the truth was more important than personal desires.

Half a year later, he found himself in a unique situation of sorts.

_Apollo and I ..._

Apollo and I.

They weren't quite friends ... he didn't know the word for it in English ... But, he felt himself wanting to bury himself, seclude himself. Lying amongst his guitars, constructing infinite serenades that he could barely put words to. What was it? What was this feeling supposed to be? At any rate, he couldn't deny the tugging sensation he felt when he turned upon the person lying so close to his fingertips. How innocent and unsuspecting he could be in the presence of another. Klavier turned over on his side, a warm, dull smile tugging at his lips. Even if he couldn't get to sleep, at least one of them could that night. He sighed again, humming to himself as he turned away from Apollo to glance at the bright display again.

_2:40AM_

Had so little time just passed? He rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling and frowned. This was unfair. Maybe if he stopped agonizing over it, he could get to sleep. Maybe feel the slight tug in his eyes, the fading of consciousness overcoming him.

...Or maybe not.

Apollo sighing and shifting in the sheets caught his attention and he turned his eyes to the mop of brown hair that was currently invading his space. Klavier laughed gently to himself eyeing the way Apollo was almost snuggling up to him. For all his loudness, and somewhat outspoken behavior, Apollo had still been funny with him about touching Klavier ... or being touched for that matter. He was amazed that when he offered Apollo his bed for the night, Apollo had stammered out that it'd be okay if they slept in the same bed that night. ...Although, that hadn't stopped him from rolling all the way to the opposite end of the bed from Klavier.

Klavier didn't press. The little times when Apollo had been brave enough to hold his hand or let Klavier reach a comforting arm around his waist had been rare, but he knew it would come in due time. God, the first time he had even been allowed to kiss Apollo had been a spectacle. Those Chords of Steel had gone mute in the aftermath, but he could see the fear in those wide brown eyes. Apollo had pulled the darkness out of him, and now it was time for him to reciprocate with something a little bit different for Apollo.

Apollo sighing again seemed to have knocked him out of his reverie and Klavier turned to see Apollo furrowing his eyebrows slightly in discontent. He shifted over onto his side again and burrowed further into the sheets. After a few seconds, he went still again and quiet. Just what was he dreaming about?

Klavier watched Apollo for another minute or two before closing his eyes and sighing. He was bordering on the line between sleep again before he heard a whimper and the heel of Apollo's foot connected with his upper thigh. He winced, massaging the tender spot for a minute, before turning his attention on Apollo. For such a little guy, he was a bit of a powerhouse. Klavier rose up, whispering Apollo's name in the darkness and placing a steady hand on his bare shoulder.

"Forehead? ..._Apollo_, calm down."

Apollo seemed to have heard him, ceasing movement and turning his head in direction of Klavier's voice. It took a minute for Apollo to fall back into a deep sleep, his back pressed against the right side of Klavier's body. He had to have been stressed out, the poor thing. Probably dreaming of Fräulein's infinite amount of little critters that she kept in the office or something. Stressed ... stressed ... hm...

What could he possibly ... _oh_...

Klavier felt his eyes darken slightly in mischief as a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. He glanced at the clock again and then turned his attention back to Apollo. Klavier leaned forward and propped himself up on his elbow so he could hover over Apollo for a minute. He was stressed. right? So Klavier should … help him unwind for a bit, right? Silly little unsuspecting defense attorney.

Part of Klavier's mind was yelling at him to stop. He was going to take this too far and end up traumatizing Apollo in some way. Hell, if he couldn't deal with hand holdings without freaking out, how the was he going to deal with what Klavier had in mind? …Of course, he could play it off in a manner of ways. Who's to say that the little defense attorney's mind was as clean and innocent as he claimed it was. Klavier was no stranger to nocturnal emissions; he knew how random and inconvenient they could be.

Klavier reached for the sheets that were so tightly tucked underneath Apollo's back and shifted so that he could move closer to Apollo. He listened closely for his breathing, realizing the younger boy had lapsed back into the deep sleep state he had been in previously. Klavier turned over on his side, spooning against him and reaching an arm over Apollo's hips. No reaction. Hm. Klavier leaned forward just so, pressing light kisses to the back of his neck. Ghosting over his shoulder and nuzzling his nose into the warm skin and his arm pulling at Apollo's hips so that they were closer together.

Klavier paused, hearing a restless sigh coming from Apollo before letting his hand descend further into the curve of his hip and moved up to Apollo's ear. He needed to find a sweet spot, something that could this process on and rolling. Oh, if only he could do this when Apollo was conscious. Ack, he'd have to be patient for that one.

"_What are you dreaming of_?"

The words slipped from his mouth in his mother tongue, a fond tenderness to them. Apollo inhaled rather sharply, pushing back into Klavier's arms and turned away from Klavier's voice.

…_Could it be me_?

Klavier mused silently to himself, playing with the sharp edge of Apollo's hipbone, preparing himself before he moved into his desired territory. He pressed another tender kiss to Apollo's shoulder before moving up to take the shell of his ear between his lips and running his tongue slowly over the sensitive skin. Apollo pressed back again and Klavier took this as his silent encouragement. Not yet did his hand descend, but moved up across Apollo's abdomen, playing lightly over his stomach. Caressing here and there as Klavier moved away from his ear and moved over his neck.

"…_There_?"

Klavier questioned, once again lapsing back into German. Apollo turned away again, fisting the sheets into his hands and letting another whimper full from his lips. Klavier halted his ministrations for a minute, letting Apollo fade back into sleep before he woke him up. When Apollo settled, albeit breathing slightly uneven, Klavier parted the band of his pajama pants, boxers and took a hold of Apollo in his hand.

He pulled back slightly, eyes moving in the dark from where his hand currently was and back up to Apollo's face. How he wished he could see his expression right now. Klavier grinned slightly, and turned his attention back to Apollo. He was already halfway there, and getting him further didn't seem to take much work.

He pushed himself up on his right arm, pulling Apollo in with his left so they were fit snuggly together. Klavier turned his attention back to Apollo's neck, once again running his tongue lightly around the spot he had found previously. Apollo whined shortly after, seemingly curling up the minute Klavier started to stroke him. The more vocal he became in his sleep, the more Klavier was encouraged. He picked up his pace; noting Apollo's lethargic, sleep laden actions. Up, down, twist and rub down slowly …

He almost stopped when he thought he heard the beginning of his name fall from Apollo's lips. He squeezed Apollo gently in return and picked up the pace with little regard to whether Apollo was waking up or not. Why dream when you could wake up to the real thing?

"_So you … **are** thinking about me, aren't you, Forehead_?"

He knew Apollo was nearing his end when he felt a shudder run through Apollo's body and pretty soon his hand was wet. He withdrew his hand from the front of Apollo's pajama pants and reached over to the side of his bed for a tissue off the nightstand. He leaned forward to throw the tissue into the wastebasket next to the nightstand and then settled back into bed again. He glanced at Apollo briefly, hearing his breathing gone raggedy and quicken. Klavier turned on his side, a smirk playing on his lips just as he heard Apollo muttering something under his breath, a sense of confusion about him. He closed his eyes just as a confused, what, slipped from Apollo's lips and he began moving around.

"Oh **fuck**!"

He didn't have time to catch Apollo before he began moaning in distress and rolled himself all the way to the other side of the bed. Klavier had to bite his lip as Apollo stumbled off the bed, a loud and audible thud being heard, before he righted himself up and made a dash for the bathroom and slammed it closed behind him. It took a few minutes before Klavier could contain himself before he got up and tiredly stumbled to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Apollo's shrieking was going to wake up his neighbors if he didn't stop it soon.

He did the normal act of poking and prodding about what was wrong—as if he didn't know—before Apollo opened the door and refused to meet his eyes. Through all the mumbling and muttering, he was able to convince Apollo to come back to bed and assure him that everything was fine.

So they lay there again at night. Apollo frazzled beyond belief, and Klavier oddly content with himself. He turned to Apollo after the boy wouldn't stop shaking and drew him into his arms, albeit met with minor resistance. He pressed a kiss to Apollo's head, telling him to go back to sleep and stop stressing himself out. These types of things were normal after all.

Whatever minor suspicions that Apollo had had seemed to fade as the boy allowed himself to fall asleep in Klavier's arms for once and quieted down. Klavier in turn felt himself finally growing tired for the first time that night and yawned before falling asleep himself. He would tell Apollo one day when he was secure enough to willingly take the next step without Klavier having to sneak to do things to him in his sleep. Until then, Apollo would remain none the wiser of what really occurred there that night.

…Or so Klavier had thought until he found a certain defense attorney buried between his legs and waking him up with more than eggs, bacon and toast the very next morning.

-x-

_Apollo_

By all means, he didn't mean to intrude.

He had already suffered enough abuse and turmoil from the events that had occurred in the Agency that night. It all seemed like an array of cosmic forces were plotting against him, wanting to strip away his already failing sanity. How so many things could go wrong in one night was beyond him. And how could Mr. Wright have the audacity to laugh at him while he was working himself into a tizzy? The whole thing had been completely unacceptable. It was no wonder that he immediately refused their offer to say at Prosecutor Edgeworth's house that night. He needed a night away from the Wrights and their ever pervading insanity that followed at their heels.

It didn't take long for him to hone in on the one place that would offer solace for the night, but, did he really want to go there? Honestly, he chided himself a million times over that he should have called ahead instead of dropping in on Klavier as he was about to do. What if he was sleeping? What if he had a case in the morning that he needed to devote his entire concentration to it? He surely didn't need Apollo around getting in the way of his focus or work. That ... that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Of course, his worries were assuaged when Klavier opened the door to his penthouse apartment, a warm, albeit tired smile on his face. If he was shocked to see Apollo, he didn't show it. Apollo immediately perked up, gripping the strap of his bag tightly between wound up fingers as he gazed up to meet Klavier's eyes.

He would immediately look away a little bit later, rambling on about how he was sorry to arrive on such short notice. He only intended to stay there for the night, but he promised he'd be gone first thing in the morning and ...

...and Klavier had merely reached out to grasp his shoulder with a warm hand, the same warm smile on his face and nodded off toward the end of the hall to tell him to take a bath and unwind for a minute. Apollo noted the gentle squeeze Klavier gave him before he was conceding to Klavier's suggestion and stumbling over his feet down the hall. He was sure Klavier was watching him the entire time until he disappeared behind the door to the bathroom.

There's was a strange relationship, he knew. Something more than friends, but neither one seemed to come out and say it. Granted, he was the one that had reached out to Klavier in his moment of disparity and pulled him from the depths he had sank below. He would not let him forget that he was the only person wounded by this whole ordeal. Apollo had lost a mentor, just as Klavier his brother. A figure both of them had looked up to and ultimately, been broken by.

Apollo couldn't exactly pinpoint who had made the first move past something more. Perhaps it was mutual, something both of them had been feeling but failed to act upon given the circumstances of their relationship. Either way, it had brought them to this current present. Things were still delicate as they were ... but he knew they were working on it.

Either way, the sharp knocking of Klavier's knuckles against the bathroom door knocked him out of his reverie. He must have been falling asleep. Upon arriving in Klavier's bedroom, he found he'd already turned down the sheets and Klavier was beginning to tell him that Apollo could have his bed for the night and Klavier would take the couch. Surprisingly, even to his own ears, Apollo had mumbled that it would be fine if they slept together. So long as they were pushed to opposite sides of Klavier's king sized bed, he would be fine.

Apollo had immediately fallen asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. Klavier had been talking to him about something, but eventually his voice melded into the background. A lilting lullaby amongst the backdrop of darkness fading over his conscious.

...And then that's where his dream started.

He remembered hearing Trucy's voice and the fluttering of wings. Birds flying across his face and Trucy running right up behind them, waving her wand and giving chase. She'd began shouting something at him but he couldn't move. He glanced down at his feet. Why in the world couldn't he move? When he looked over his shoulder for Trucy to tell her that he couldn't move, she was gone as were her infinite amount of doves. In here place stood Phoenix, barely lifting a hint of acknowledgement in Apollo's direction. Phoenix turned around, lazy smile on his face as Apollo was about to call his name. He too disappeared in a flourish of doves.

And then the water came. Flooding fast, pooling at his feet and steadily rising up to his calves and thighs, abdomen ... it wasn't stopping. He glanced about frantically in the darkness, looking for some means of escape. Nothing came to him and the water was now at his chest, collarbones ... he was going to drown. He clawed at the liquid, finding himself unable to move in its ferocious depths. Hands flying to his ears, he began shaking his head and fought the urge to scream. What was that laughter he heard in the background? Kristoph? Was that his voice? He couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything, besides the darkness pressing down on his chest. It crippled him, his own voice falling on deft ears. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move.

_Forehead?_

Just as the last moments of his conscious were fading, he felt warmth. Familiar hands interlaced with his and removed them from over his ears and held them suspended in front of him. He was weightless, was he dead? He opened his eyes at the familiar voice and looked up to see steel blue eyes staring right back at him. His name came bubbling up to the surface like the air he so desperately needed to breathe; Klavier.

_...Apollo, calm down._

His being encompassed him, he was floating idly in a stirring current. He couldn't understand what Klavier was saying, something in German. It was comforting in some obscure way, just knowing that he was close. Something to hold the darkness at bay. Klavier's grip around his body seemed to tighten, catching on to the unspoken anguish Apollo had been feeling. Klavier pressed his first kiss was pressed to Apollo's temple, slowly moving down to his cheek, under his jaw, breath ghosting over his ear. His hold on Apollo loosened slightly, moving to his neck and firmly planting his lips on the sensitive skin there.

_I'm here, I'm not going anyway. Relax, I've got you. Fall apart if need be. I'll hold you together for as long as you need me to._

Klavier moved away from Apollo's neck and planted a firm kiss on his lips, prying Apollo's mouth open with the gentle nudge of his tongue. _Reassurance_, Apollo thought as the darkness cleared from his vision and he finally realized where he was. Klavier's bedroom. So it had been a dream. Or a nightmare, at that. No dream should leave him shaking as he was. Klavier broke away, wordlessly and murmured something in German again. Apollo didn't bother to ask for a translation, he could already feel the borders of sleep ebbing away at his mind once again.

What did catch his attention was when Klavier was no longer holding him and slowly pushing up his wife beater to gain access to the drawstring of Apollo's pajama pants. He shot, excuses already forming on his lips and trying to shy away from Klavier. The prosecutor remained undeterred however, a lazy smirk playing on his lips. Klavier leaned in to kiss him again, all the while toying with the front of his pajama pants.

_It's okay._

Apollo felt Klavier's lips moving against his briefly, but he couldn't hear anything anymore. That hand dipped lower, spreading the elastic band of his boxers and dipping into places that only few had touched. Apollo immediately groaned into the kiss as Klavier pressed him back onto the bed, disregarding all else and focusing all of his attention on Apollo. He shut his eyes immediately. He didn't trust himself to speak. He wanted to bury his burning face into Klavier's pillows and silk sheets. He wasn't used to letting people get close, like this, most of all. Being this intimate was … was … **this is embarrassing**.

_Feels nice, ja_?

He threw his hands over his eyes and could have sworn he heard Klavier chuckle lightly to himself. He leaned down to kiss Apollo again. On his lips, under the chin, down his neck… pushing his wife beater up to trail lazy kisses down his abdomen … belly button … and Apollo's hands flew to his mouth when he felt warmth engulfing him. This was too much. He dared himself to move his hands briefly away from his eyes, making out the mess of blonde hair falling over his thighs. Up and down, up and down. Push, prod, and completely envelop him. Was a tongue really supposed to do such things?

Apollo attempted to push himself up on shaking elbows; his thighs drawn up tight around Klavier's head were trembling. His voice sounded broken to his ears when he breathed out Klavier's name. Like a mantra he couldn't stop himself from repeating. He shifted to try and pull away, Klavier's strong, guitar calloused hands reached out to keep him still. He pleaded with him, Klavier's only response was to pick up the pace and …

…Apollo woke with a start, feeling hazy and disoriented. Where in the world was he now? …Klavier's bedroom? So … before … was that still the dream?

"…Wha?…"

He groaned, feeling strangely uncomfortable for a moment. It didn't take him long to figure out why.

"Oh **fuck**!"

His first instinct was to throw back to covers and dash for the nearest bathroom. He did _not_. He did **not** just have a wet dream with Klavier lying so close to him. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh **fuck**. Apollo's face was the first thing that connected with the floor as he tried to scramble off the bed. With a pathetic moan, he staggered to his feet and raced out into the darkened hallway and in the direction of the bathroom.

After locking the door behind him, he flicked on the overhead light and walked over to the toilet to go sit down. Why? Why of all nights did this have to happen when he was with Klavier? He was twenty two years old; he should have been beyond this adolescent behavior. Sighing in slight defeat, he reached over for some toilet paper to clean himself off. He couldn't exactly change … his bag was back in Klavier's room and he knew the noise would wake the prosecutor up. He balanced his elbows on the tips of his knees and let his head sink into his hands. Only, Apollo. Of course this would happen to him.

He should have known better. It was a bad idea to come over here. He should have just gone off with Trucy and Mr. Wright for the night. At least he wouldn't be dealing with something like this. He'd be able to rest peacefully for the night with no interruptions. No overly friendly prosecutors, no nightmares about the Agency, no—

He was knocked out of his reverie by a slow, steady knock on the bathroom door. Klavier.

"Forehead? Are you all right in there?"

Apollo gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to sigh, "No."

"Oh? May I be of assistance in some way?"

Yeah. Stop being so …

"Herr Forehead?"

Apollo sighed and palmed his forehead in irritation. Why was he so persistent? Apollo turned the lock on the bathroom door and opened it to reveal Klavier standing there, same patient smile on his face even in his general fatigue.

"What seems to be wrong?" Klavier questioned when Apollo refused to meet his eyes. Why wouldn't he stop smiling? Klavier _knew_, didn't he? Smirky, cheeky bastard.

"Nothing." Apollo replied, throwing his hands up and crossing them over his chest, "Nothing. It's nothing. Let's just go back to sleep."

Klavier shrugged, deciding to leave it alone if Apollo didn't wish to talk about it. He merely extended his hand to Apollo for him to take and tugged him back in the direction of the bedroom. Klavier wrapped them both in the sheets of his bed, paying no attention to Apollo's complaints or feverish nudging. He was always like this. So fiercely independent and stubborn. He didn't need anyone to look after him as Klavier seemed to intent on doing.

Apollo finally allowed himself to relax after Klavier pressed a kiss to his forehead and pressed him against his chest so that Apollo could hear the even murmur of his heartbeat. He knew Klavier had been up to something when he was sleeping. That dream had felt too real to just have been a product of his subconscious. However, he would leave his suspicions until morning. Sleep was threatening to claim him and any conjecture he had been building upon would have to wait until later.

-x-

He was watching Klavier sleep when the sun rose the next morning. Sometime during the night they had rolled out of the embrace Klavier had the two of them in and were currently a tangle of limbs. Well, Apollo's head had migrated toward the outer edge of Klavier's shoulder and Klavier had managed to sneak one of his legs in-between Apollo's.

Yet, for all the chaos of their sleeping arrangements, Apollo felt oddly at ease—peaceful even. And it appeared that Klavier did too to some degree. The frown lines that had ebbed their way into his youthful face in the last few months had all but disappeared. The steady rise and fall of his shoulders and the even tone of his breathing. Serene, no worries, no fears. Apollo stifled a yawn with the back of his hand and glanced toward the clock. It was almost nine. Maybe he should get up and make breakfast for the two of them … but, Apollo's mind was on other things.

…Like that dream for one. Apollo felt his cheeks darken slightly and sighed in slight exasperation. Something was still bothering him. Klavier had done something. He just didn't know what. He just knew. It was written all over his face when he came to retrieve Apollo from the bathroom last night and brought him back to bed.

He couldn't find it in himself to be angry at whatever he did, though. After all, the prosecutor had let him stay the night when he could have turned Apollo away last night. As tired as he had looked, he was there to listen to Apollo vent out his frustration and then pushed him in the direction of comfort. …How could he be mad at that? For all his showy antics in court and diva behavior that arose when his feathers were ruffled, Klavier was nice. Too nice in fact. Apollo reached forward, sliding a few strands of loose hair behind Klavier's ear. He bit his lip, realizing the hastiness of his action and averted his gaze from Klavier. He … he wanted to touch him but … should he? Maybe he should wake him up first. That would be the right thing to do … but …

Apollo carefully removed Klavier's arm from across his hips and followed with detangling their legs next. He glanced up quickly before sinking below the sheets. Klavier, on the other hand, was still hovering between the lines of consciousness and slumber. It was dreamless sleep, but peaceful. Something he hadn't had in a long time. Apollo was barely amazed at the lack of resistance he was met with.

Klavier groaned as the first breech of morning's light reaching his eyes. He winced slightly at a stray ray and closed his eyes against the harsh intrusion. Mind still fogged with sleep, he sighed and closed his eyes again as he tried to hold onto the last remnants of sleep. He patted around, his movements unfocused and his mind hazy.

"…Apollo?"

His name came out more of a jumble of vowels than an actual word. Either way, it had Klavier forcing his tired eyes open to canvass his bed for his somewhat vexing partner. Where in the world had he—

"_Mein Gott_!"

Klavier's eyes widened entirely as he sprang up in bed and nearly pulled the sheets off the lower half of his body. His fingers bunched up in the sheets behind him and he shuddered involuntarily.

"_Apollo_?"

He questioned feverishly, chest heaving as he glanced down to the very telling mountain of covers bunched up around his hips. He wasn't. Apollo couldn't have… oh God, he was. Under any other circumstances, Klavier would have been fine with the way things were occurring. Hell, it wouldn't be the first time someone had woke him up like this before. Mainly, desperate groupies looking for round two before their fifteen minutes of glory with Klavier Gavin was over. But … Apollo? What had spurred this on?

It was nothing but heat. An all encompassing heat and wet warmth that traveled from the base of his navel down to the tips of his already curling toes. Engulfing him, swallowing him whole and prohibited him from exercising any form of dominance in this situation. How virginal were those lips … that tongue … that possessed him at this current moment? Klavier pulled at the sheets woven into his fingers, gritted his teeth and threw his head back as he panted silently. Apollo was relentless, holding fast to his hips and picking up his pace. Klavier's voice broke at the point in which he could no longer hold anything in and squeezed his eyes shut just as he felt Apollo pull away from him.

The sheets shifted and two small, sheepish antennae poked their way from underneath the covers followed by bashful chocolate brown eyes. It took Klavier a moment to gain his bearings before he turned to look down at the weight that had just settled down on his chest.

"Mornin'." Apollo started, hiding his mouth between folded hands.

"Good morning indeed…" Klavier replied, running a hand through his thick bangs out of sheer habit. He sighed languidly and rested his forearm over his forehead. He turned to Apollo, a lazy smile pulling at his lips.

"…Don't look at me like that." Apollo began, a slight crease forming on his forehead, "You know you started this whole mess."

"_Objection_. That's quite an accusation, Forehead." Klavier chuckled gingerly, "The prosecution demands evidence."

Apollo groaned, leaning forward and shaking his head into Klavier's chest, "You should know. The state of my underwear would determine this case closed." He mumbled.

"Herr Forehead's boxers are accepted as evidence into the Court Record." Klavier answered cheerfully to which Apollo rolled his eyes.

"You're impossible." Apollo drawled, rolling off of Klavier's chest and onto his back. Klavier took this as his opportunity to turn on his side to peer down at the defense attorney who was currently intent on staring at the ceiling. A question was boiling to high pressure behind those eyes, "…So …"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask why?"

"You kept turning and groaning in your sleep. Seemed like a good way to get you to relax." Apollo mumbled something under his breath that Klavier couldn't quite catch. "However, I can see that you were eager to return the favor this morning, ja?"

Apollo forced the flush out of his system before it even appeared on his cheeks. He glanced up at Klavier for a minute and then awkwardly turned back toward the ceiling, "…I wanted to try. It's different..."

"It'll get easier." Klavier murmured, learning forward to kiss Apollo on the forehead and relishing in the fact that he barely flinched, "All of it will become easier with time."

Klavier reached over to envelope him in a hug and pulled him closer. Apollo sighed more so out of content than annoyance and allowed Klavier to nuzzle his chin gently into his hair. Maybe it wasn't so bad that he had ended up here after the events that transpired at the agency. Stressed as he had been, he could feel it dissipating slightly, more and more as the sun rose higher into the sky.

After a moment, Klavier was pulling away from him and pushing his way toward the edge of the bed. A minute later he walked over to Apollo's side and extended a hand out to him in gesture, "...Why don't we go ... take a shower and then get started on breakfast?"

Was it too soon?

Apollo glanced down at Klavier's hand with slight apprehension that he quickly swallowed down. No, it wasn't. He allowed Klavier to pull him forward and off the bed with a gentle tug and nodded.

"...That sounds perfect."


End file.
